Whose scared?
by chichipitter
Summary: Jack's having the ultimate sleepover- and the whole gang is there. What will happen as the night unfolds? "It's just like scene 4! The power will ominously cease and the doorbell will ring, delivering death to your doorstep." Milton whispered. "Jack!" Kim slapped me on the arm. "Where did you get that machete from, you idiot? You could have killed someone!" Jackxkim


**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW :) next chap will be up soon.**

KIM POV

BEEP-BEEP my watch went off. Oh shoot! I was late for karate practice. It was already 3:40! Practice started 10 minutes ago! I raced to the dojo to find that they had already started without me.

"Sorry I'm late, Rudy!" I said running into the locker rooms to change. When I came out the guys were stretching and talking.

"Dude, tonight is going to be wicked yo!" Jerry said.

"I know right? The only sleepovers I've been have been involved with some comic book convention!" Milton said excitedly

"I can't wait to watch the monster movie marathon! My mother won't let me watch it at home," Eddie commented.

"I've been planning this night for weeks. It's going to be the best one ever!" suddenly Jack looked up and noticed I was standing behind him. "Kim! You're coming to my sleepover tonight aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm going to be the only girl there, right?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, ya. But it's only the guys and me." He smiled.

"Sure, I'll come. If you let me bring Julie." I said.

"Fine," he agreed. "Guess what Milton; your girlfriend is coming to the sleepover!"

JACK POV

It took forever for the day to be over. When it was, I had to go rent the horror movies, buy the snacks and order the pizza for the sleepover. I was so excited because my parents were actually out of town, but they let me have it anyway. This means we could get away with ANYTHING tonight. I was excited Kim was coming, because I really liked spending time with her. She always made me laugh, and saw the brighter side of each situation. The guests started showing around 7:30pm. Milton and Jerry were the first people to arrive.

"The swag master is in the HOUSE!" jerry exclaimed as he flopped on the couch.

"Hey Jack," Milton said as he struggled into the house with an enormous bag.

"Whoa Milton! It's a sleepover, not a camping trip!" I exclaim.

"Hey, you never know what you might need!" Milton says. He is such a goof sometimes. I continued setting out the chips and turning on the DVD player.

"So jack, why don't you tell me about you and Kim, bro." Jerry nudged me.

"What do you mean, Jerry? There is nothing going on between me and Kim," I retorted.

"Jack, anyone with eyeballs can see you and Kim have a thing. Since you help me get my precious Julie, I promise I'm going to get you and Kim together."

"Milton- you don't have to do that." I said. He and jerry just shot me an unbelievable look. 'Ding-Dong!' I went to go open the door.

"Hey Jack!" Eddie greeted me. "I brought the candy you wanted," he said holding up a stuffed pillowcase.

"Awesome Eddie! Since you brought the candy, you get to pick which horror movie we watch first." I said to him. The girls arrived next, both wearing their pajama shorts and tank tops- and they brought pink sleeping bags with them.

"Hello ladies, welcome to casa de la Jack," I smiled. "Come on in," they laughed and followed me in.

"Why aren't any of you guys wearing your Pajamas?" Kim asked.

"Because we're dudes." Jerry said.

"I don't even own pajamas," Eddie said.

"It would be like declaring you're not a man! Who needs pajamas to sleep?" I say.

"I do!" Milton says helplessly. "They're very comforting, too." The girls just rolled their eyes at us and took their place on the couch. Kim happily sat next to me.

"I picked the movie that we're going to watch!" Eddie says. "It's called 'The Ax' it's about this demon possessed ax, and whoever touches it is forced to kill the people they love most with it!"

"Cool," the guys all say.

"Why do we have to watch something so gory? All that blood is disgusting!" Kim said. Julie agreed.

"Well, we could watch some Dora the Explorer if your too SCARED." I teased her.

"I'm not scared! Bring it on! I bet you'll scream louder than me," Kim said.

"Jack brewer does not scream." I smirk.

"Milton Kruptnic does," Milton said nervously.

"It's okay, Miltie- I'm here for you," Julie says lovingly as she sits next to Milton. I bring in the popcorn and we start the movie. I have to admit- we were only 5 minutes in when they started telling us how the Ax got possessed, and I was already uneasy. I couldn't let it show though; otherwise Kim would tease me for the rest of the night. Kim let me put my arm around her- and I could sense she was nervous by how vigorously she was twirling her hair. I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared. In the middle of the movie, a guy is torturing her girlfriend with the Ax. When he chops off her head we all scream, and Kim buries her face in my chest. When the scene is over she lifts her head up and blushes.

"Sorry," she whispers shyly.

"No problem," I say, pulling her back into me. I think the scary movie marathon has been Eddie's best idea yet. Or so I thought. Suddenly, the electricity went out everyone screamed bloody murder. Kim's grip on me tightened and I could feel her tremble. It was pitch black- and I couldn't see a thing.

"Oh god, Jack! You didn't tell me this place was haunted!" Jerry screamed.

"We are going to die!" Eddie screamed.

"HEY!" I yelled. "Everyone calm down, I'm going to check the power box," I said, standing up. Kim didn't let go of me.

"I'm coming with you," she said. I had to feel my way to the hallway but before I could even reach the box the doorbell rang.

"AHH!" everyone in the living room screamed. Kim tightened her grip on my arm and I tensed up.

"It's just like scene 4! _The power will ominously cease and the doorbell will ring, delivering death to your doorstep."_ Milton recited in the creepy voice. I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. No one was there. But the doorbell rang _again_. I slowly opened unlocked the door.

"Jack…" Kim said nervously. I shushed her. I slowly turned the doorknob and- just in the worst case scenario- I grabbed the machete we kept under the doormat. Kim couldn't see it because of how dark it was. I opened the door and…..

**sorry for the cliffie! OMG what's going to happen? Review to find out!**


End file.
